<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡菇】十一月五日雨林 by hopewithvon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416311">【卡菇】十一月五日雨林</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithvon/pseuds/hopewithvon'>hopewithvon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 光遇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithvon/pseuds/hopewithvon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>全文是對我家美人平菇穿緊身褲的不潔對話。<br/>卡菇注意</p><p>卡=凱恩Kane<br/>菇=伊凡Ivan<br/>無血緣關係</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卡卡/平菇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡菇】十一月五日雨林</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全文是對我家美人平菇穿緊身褲的不潔對話。<br/>卡菇注意</p><p>卡=凱恩Kane<br/>菇=伊凡Ivan<br/>無血緣關係</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這裏是云野和雨林之間的一個地方，從神廟上去是雨林的營地這一點確實沒有錯，但凱恩覺得這兩個地方在空間上有微妙的不同，於是拉著Ivan去進行探索。<br/>
在凱恩對著墻壁敲敲打打之下發現了非常隱蔽的入口，被兩側的大石頭掩蓋住，不提著燈籠都看不見的地方，説得上是一個半封閉的空間，這讓凱恩產生了很坏的想法。</p><p>他趁著Ivan在石壁摸索之際，雙手撐在Ivan兩邊的石壁上，然後一腿頂進Ivan雙腿之間的位置，禁錮住他的活動空間，然後還用頂了頂他的腿間。Ivan一開始還强硬的拒絕并且嘗試推開凱恩，但是凱恩不屈不撓地環抱住他，在他耳邊吹氣撒嬌，説著什麽這裏是個好地方、好久沒有做過了什麽的話，讓Ivan一時心軟就答應下來了，但是凱恩有些不好的前科，Ivan臉紅著并且不放心地叮囑了一句：“不准弄破衣服，不然等一下見不了人…”</p><p> </p><p>看起來是撒嬌成功了，凱恩在心裏向自己比了個耶的手勢，隨即問道：“那弄濕呢？畢竟你也知道控制不了嘛？”Ivan不太喜歡那種粘膩感，更遑論現在不是在家裏，這讓他退縮了起來，但是的確是有一段沒做了，自己又一時心軟答應了對方的請求。“完了之後，我抱你回去？用最快的速度，保證見不到其他人。來試試嘛！”凱恩把Ivan壓近石壁。 </p><p>“嘶…唉…就這一次。不許插進去，不清理感覺會很不舒服。”Ivan還是敗下陣來，“…回去你把事情都做了。”</p><p>“嘿嘿沒問題！”</p><p>“那Ivan你先轉過去嘛。”凱恩假意詢問，另一邊已經把人轉過去背對自己了，讓Ivan用手臂撐在壁上，攬著他的腰把下顎，抵在Ivan肩上，一手往下探去。<br/>
Ivan突然想起一件事，側過頭有點擔憂地問：“潤滑…怎麽辦，就算是不插入也…總不能沒有吧…？”</p><p> </p><p>“那就先讓你去一次吧，之後塗在腿上當作潤滑就好。”凱恩嗅著愛人頸項間的體香，“從今天出門開始就想了…哥哥穿這條緊身褲真的好色啊。想對你做過分的事情。”接著用指腹搓上陰莖根部，在睾丸上輕柔地繞圈，把對方的興致喚醒。“我真的想把你的褲子撕掉，從襠部撕開只露出屁股和前面被我幹，但是這樣會讓別人看見的，所以不可以。”凱恩説著下流的話挑動著對方，繼而又舔咬起了Ivan的脖子。</p><p>岩壁外面隱隱約約傳來了其他光之子的聲音，恐怕這裏可能還有其他能進來的地方，這個認知讓Ivan感到驚慌，甚至想到萬一有認識的人在的話要怎麽辦，緊張地扯住了凱恩的手臂，往後縮卻剛好碰到了凱恩鼓起的襠部。Ivan壓低聲音喚著：“凱…凱恩！回去…回去好嗎…”</p><p>“哥哥擔心有人找嘛，這樣看起來會被發現。”凱恩往Ivan的耳朵吹氣，沒有理會Ivan的恐慌。私密部位被熟練地擼動，在恐慌和快感的支配下，Ivan的體溫逐漸升高，藉著放在地上的燈籠所散發出的微光，可以看到他的臉更紅了。</p><p>“這怎麽辦啊，哥哥很害怕嗎？”説著，凱恩用胯部頂了頂對方的屁股。“你要叫出來還是忍著呢？會不會被人發現呀？”凱恩惡劣的用語言調戲著愛人，還加快了手上的動作，把原本攬在腹部的手也往下伸去，將對方的褲子半褪到屁股更下的位置，因爲是緊身褲，所以良好的卡在了腿間，并且控制住了Ivan能動的空間。凱恩將褲子解開，讓作弄空間變得更大了。他一隻手上下擼動著Ivan的莖身，另一手手心半弧起在頂端左右旋動。</p><p>“你再這樣，我…嗚…!”Ivan被凱恩惡意地頂弄屁股，又被他在耳邊左一句哥哥右一句哥哥地説著騷話，正想反駁之際，性器被擼動的快感過份强烈，腿都有些站不住地發抖，出口的話還沒到一半也因爲刺激變成了一陣呻吟。Ivan在意識到自己的失態后，馬上用手蓋住了嘴，深怕被人循聲而來找到他們。</p><p>凱恩從喉嚨裏發出悶悶的笑聲，隨後安撫性的親吻對方的耳垂。“真好聽，這樣舒服嗎？要不要我換其他方式？我也希望哥哥能享受其中嘛，不然只有我滿足也太不像話了。”他頓了頓，又附到耳邊說：“不然這就像是我在強奸你一樣。”<br/>
凱恩的手下滑到Ivan的陰莖根部，揉搓著囊袋，偶爾又用手指勾一下會陰，再用另一隻手圈住冠狀溝的地方快速旋動，“這樣可以嗎？哥哥得說呀，萬一你不喜歡就要拒絕我了。”</p><p>性器被人快速擼動的快感就夠刺激了，當凱恩的手不輕不重的揉搓下方囊袋和會陰時，那感覺簡直叫Ivan抓狂，原本用手蓋住的嘴巴都泄出了幾聲呻吟，眼角也染上了紅。</p><p>“哥哥是忍不住了嘛？抖得好厲害呀，掉下去我接不住你的。要不要把手放在我肩上？轉過來抱著我就不會掉了。”凱恩故作苦惱地繼續說下去：“唔…我的手臟了，不能碰你的衣服。”嘴説著關心人的話但手上的動作一直沒有停下來。</p><p>Ivan掙扎著轉過身，顫抖著把手環在弟弟的頸項上，接著因爲受著不斷的刺激進入了高潮，射精的快感讓他爽得頭皮發麻，脚趾頭都卷了起來。凱恩用手用手接住了大部分精液，趁著人還在喘息，又把褲子扯下了一點。</p><p>過了不知道多久的放空，回過神來的時候凱恩已經把自己的褲子褪至膝蓋，還已經往自己的腿間抹上…剛剛自己射出的精液作爲潤滑，Ivan臉上的緋紅一直消不下去，還沉浸在餘韻中的大腦嗡嗡作響，過了好一會才開口，小聲地說：“這…應該就可以了吧…”<br/>
“嗯，做得很好哦。”凱恩安撫性的親吻了一下Ivan 的嘴角，把自己的褲子解開，將自己勃起的陰莖和Ivan剛剛爽完還半硬著的陰莖相互抵著並擼動了幾下，用Ivan的精液把自己弄得濕滑。同時吻著Ivan 的嘴角，用舌尖描繪著對方的唇形，然後撬開貝齒，把舌頭伸進對方的口腔，邀請對方共舞。看著Ivan沉浸在這個深吻中，然後半壓下自己的陰莖插進對方腿間，小幅度地挺腰</p><p>當感受到愛人在腿間前後磨蹭時，Ivan難免因爲羞澀而夾緊了大腿，接著還是被凱恩深入口腔的舌分了神。凱恩惡劣地往Ivan上顎舔了舔，他知道每次Ivan被這樣做的時候會顫抖得更厲害。</p><p>Ivan剛剛打好的算盤都消散在腦海裏，敏感的上顎被不輕不重地舔弄，胸前還被色情地揉捻著，胸前的濕滑感仿佛是自己乳尖流出了什麽液體，這個情色想象讓Ivan忍不住地打顫，呼吸也亂了套。調整過來後，報復性地按壓弟弟的後腦勺，用舌頭鈎住對方的舌頭，企圖加深這個吻。</p><p>凱恩瞭然，Ivan果然還是不服氣，調整自己的呼吸欣然地接受了對方的主動。左手手掌和手指又搓又夾著Ivan的乳尖，右手則毫不留情的玩弄起對方的尿道口，用拇指的指腹左右按揉。凱恩提高了一下腰部動作，不止地用陰莖摩擦睾丸之間位置和會陰，接著重重地、暗示性地頂向Ivan的後穴。</p><p>雖然快感麻痹了Ivan大部分的思考能力，後穴突然被頂弄的感覺還是讓Ivan迷茫地想起：“這跟説好的不一樣”。他反射性的夾緊了大腿，試圖阻止凱恩這麽做。由於還在跟凱恩的舌頭纏綿正歡，根本無法說出完整的話，只能發出“唔唔”的、像小貓打呼嚕一樣的聲音。Ivan也知道對方不可能放過自己的主動，只能拍打對方的後背，希望凱恩能明白他的意思。</p><p>凱恩心中明瞭，Ivan肯定緊張了，卻也因此感受到了被夾緊的快感，忍不住謂嘆了一聲。感覺自己也快到了，再一次沒有理會Ivan的阻止，繼續往那裏用力地深頂，感受著對方因緊張而收縮的後穴，心理上的滿足更大了，目視著Ivan瞪大的雙眸繼續動作，直到自己射精。</p><p>這個吻持續了許久，久到Ivan甚至忘了該如何換氣，恍惚間感覺到股間有微涼的液體滴落。即將缺氧之際才被凱恩放開，結束了這個吻，離開時還扯出了一段銀絲。Ivan如釋重負般深吸著新鮮空氣，凱恩把頭埋在對方的肩脖処，也因爲快感喘息著。Ivan撇了撇他毛絨絨的腦袋，又拍了幾下他的背部，“滿足了吧…”<br/>
凱恩發出了悶悶的、拉長的聲音“唔——”，然後擡頭笑嘻嘻地：“不，我對你永遠不會滿足。”凱恩維持著陰莖被對方夾在腿間的動作，一臉純然的樣子讓Ivan覺得不對勁，臉上從疑惑變成不安的表情，一會兒後像是意識到了，他的臉已經紅得不能再紅了，“不行不行，説好不會插入的！”</p><p>凱恩用委屈的語氣回答好吧，心裏卻想著“其實也沒有打算要這樣做，只是想要看看Ivan什麽反應，不過好像也可以。”他像小狗一樣往Ivan 的脖子上拱著，在衣服無法遮住的地方，刻意地吮吸出顯眼的吻痕。抽身離開的時候還多手地又把精液抹開在Ivan腿間、胸膛，才把對方的衣服拉好、褲子提上，把哥哥整理好了才處理自己的著裝。用自己斗篷的内側清理了一下滴落在其他地方的液體后，刻意的揚了下斗篷再披回身後，再扯了扯衣服，上面有剛剛情迷之間被Ivan射到精液的印子，裝模作樣地說：“哥哥射的時候也不説，上衣也弄髒了。”</p><p>“你…這還不是你弄的…別喊行不行，我跟你又沒有血緣關係。”Ivan側過臉去，推遠凱恩的胸膛，不願面對自己弄出的結果。看著對方眼角都紅了就不再逗弄了，不然就沒有下次了。“這是情趣。”凱恩摟回愛人的腰，擔憂地詢問有沒有什麽地方不舒服，要不要讓自己抱著回去。</p><p>“我自己能走…沒事，回去霞谷再説。”Ivan嘗試獨力站起來，但是腿軟得很，身體上粘膩感也讓他很不適。凱恩小心地把人扶著，小聲地附在對方的耳旁，“那裏…會不會磨傷了，剛剛看都紅了一大片，真的可以嗎？”隨即又往下面看了看，在提燈的微光下，發現Ivan的褲子腿根処，因爲剛剛沒擦乾的精液，褲子被沾濕了，胸前的衣服也深色了一片，凱恩呼吸一窒，咳嗽了兩下掩飾他下流的想法。</p><p>Ivan瞪了凱恩一眼又氣不上來，也是自己沒耐住他的撒嬌答應了做這種事，嘆了口氣，把手環在凱恩肩上“抱我…選人少的路回去…”</p><p>“好！回去回去！”生怕被Ivan發現自己的想法，凱恩快速地答應了，雙手發力把對方橫抱起來，準備快速地飛躍雨林，回到霞谷的家裏作善後清理。</p><p>“一定不能讓人看到這樣的哥哥。”凱恩在心中碎碎念著。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>